A Night To Remember
by Claine24
Summary: Dress? Dance? What next!
1. Call that a dress!

A/N: Another story added,. I decided to post this as an early Christmas present for everyone, see how i love you guys? :D hahaha This was basically rotting on my loptop for about 2 months i think?! Well, i did plan on posting this within this December so YEY for waiting. Anyways, the first part is Yumi's POV and the rest will be normal. Not beta-read, so if there's any mistakes feel free to tell me.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE.

* * *

Chapter 1

Call that a dress?!

"So how do I look?" I said coming out of the dressing room. I twirled around to show him how the dress fluttered when I move. Though when I look at him and saw his facial expression- I already knew what he thinks of it. "What?"

"Seriously, Yumi?" Yuuki said chuckling. He's right hand is on his stomach while the other repeatedly whacks his knees, laughing out loud. "You look like a nun!"

"Shut up, Yuuki." I whispered to him angrily. "You're supposed to help me find a dress not make fun of me. And you're making all this people stare at me." Of course, my face didn't miss out the chance to blush.

I knew it; bringing Yuuki to help me was a bad idea. I knew he'd be like this but I still push through on bring him with me. Seriously what was I thinking? I should have gone alone. Yuuki and I are at the mall looking for a dress to wear for tomorrow's party. Oddly, my supposed to be companion suddenly cancelled on me. Yoshino was supposed to be the one helping me but she told me something came up and she has to be there to fix it, whatever that is. So I ended up bringing Yuuki. He's never really the one for shopping yet his taste in fashion is unbelievable. I know he's a guy and everything but he really knows how to dress himself up and it intrigues me whether he's gay or just plain fashionable.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologized, still cracking up. I looked at him sternly as he lean back on his seat still holding a fit over what I'm wearing. I clench my fist so hard that it turned so white; my nails even left marks on my palms.

I get it okay, I know I don't really have good sense of fashion but does he really have to laugh like that? Come on that's why I even brought him here in the first place. I glared at him as he looked at me. He knew I was mad but he continue on to laugh at me and this overly sized cotton called a dress.

"Jerk!" I yelled as I threw him my shoe. I turned back to the dressing room, throwing the curtain open and quickly shutting it as I enter. I don't hate him and all but there comes a time when I preferred him to be a punching bag instead of being my brother and this is one those times.

"I'm sorry Yumi." He apologized again. "Come on Yumi, you don't really expect me to like it do you? It's white and it just hangs on you and that neckline_ Geez!_ It's a party not a priest convention. Sachiko-sama wouldn't even blush over that."

"I get it you big jerk."I snarled at him. "And why is onee-sama, suddenly involve in this?" behind the curtain, I was in deep shade of red. And Yuuki still manage to see it.

"Blushing aren't you?" Yuuki teased. Yes, he knew about my feeling for onee-sama, actually he confronted me himself about it. At first, I hesitated on whether I should tell him or not—let's face it, not everyone is open minded of the idea of same sex love but I was shock that Yuuki's different though he often tease me to the point of never hearing the end of it. However he never missed to show that he understands me. And as much as I don't want to admit it, I love him. Plus if anyone knows me the most it's my brother."Isn't your main purpose to make her notice you? That's why you insisted on getting a new dress right?"

'_How'd he!? Seriously! Is he psychic?'_

"No, I'm not a psychic dear sister. If I am, I'd rather kill myself than to spend my entire life listening to your endless thoughts about you know who. And Yumi, I know that, your thoughts aren't always that innocent." He added in a mere whisper. Ohh, that officially creep me out. How can he predict my reactions? And my THOUGHTS as well? This is too weird! And the worst part is- I'm speechless.

Yuuki continued. "But I tell you Yumi, whatever plan you got in there won't do at all—in fact with that oversized fabric nothing is bound to work for you. So if you want things to turn out the way you wanted, you gotta loose that bed sheet and wear something worth drooling for!" He stated in both encouraging and playful tone but its more on playful.

"D-Drooling for?" I blushed. "I-I don't plan on selling myself to anyone Yuuki. And I'm not going to start now." I answered before I heard him chuckle.

"Oohhh, it isn't just anyone. It's Sachiko Ogasawara." I bit my lower lip, his words are quite inviting to my hearing. Am I really considering this? Before I could answer myself the intercom boomed and a voice of a lady echoed.

'**Dear. Shoppers, there's only 30 mins. left before closing time. Thank you.'**

"Great." I murmured under my breath. I quickly threw my shirt and jeans back on because there's no way I could find a dress to wear in thirty minutes also the more I looked at what I have tried on earlier. The more I realized that the clothed resting on the floor shouldn't be considered a dress.

I went out of the dressing room, with the clothes that I've tried hung in my arms. "Let's just get out of here Yuuki, I don't-." I stopped, looking at where Yuuki was supposed to be. I place down the clothes I was carrying on the waiting area and look around the store looking for him and I found him. He was rumbling through the racks aligned on the corner where various kinds of dresses are arranged. He pulled out five to six dresses that he liked but ended up bring a single dress that he think perfectly suits me. He asked me to try it on and promise that it would definitely look good on me. Well being me, I believed on my brother's encouraging words and decided to try it out. I really hope he was right about this dress.

I held up the dress to myself while looking in the mirror and slip it on me. Yuuki pick up this black cocktail dress that had perfectly hugged my waist line showing its full detail. The upper part of the dress shimmered against the light and my cleavage was showing out a bit but not too much. The straps were thick and the hems were slightly puffed out that reached just above my knees.

I looked at the dress on me side by side as I could hear Yuuki grumble on the other side of the curtain telling me to hurry up.

"Hold on a sec. will you?" I said adjusting the breast area; it's a little loose but with few adjustments it would fit perfectly. I turned around and slowly made my grand entrance. "What do you think?"

He was looking around the store when I came out. His head stop to look at me and his jaw dropped. I thought he liked this dress that he picked out but he didn't seem to agree. He gingerly shook his head and gave me a disapproving look.

"Is it that bad?" I questioned, examining myself again in the mirror. To be honest I liked it, I never seen own body like this. It makes me look sexy but I won't ever tell that to Yuuki he'll just laugh at me like he usually does.

"Yes." Yuuki said seriously and then he added something that made me want to punch him, Big time. "You actually look more human. You should get it."

I turned to him with a threatening look and he just grinned at me. "Gosh, you're so immature." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Can't you say things that actually make sense?"

"I can but I choose not to." He briefly replied followed by a wink. If I wasn't his sister I would have fainted but I wasn't, so his so called 'killer-wink' doesn't have any effect on me. In fact the way I see it, his eyes just have a severe case of twitching. "Don't I deserve a thank you for helping out my sister?" He added through the curtain when I went in.

I peered out the blinders with only my head bulging out. "Hmmmm…..No." I said sticking out my tongue to him, he let out a chuckle and I change into my normal clothes.

* * *

The night of the party finally arrived. Yumi had already put on the dress she had bought with Yuuki and decided to tie her hair into an elegant bun. She let out a couple of strands dangle at her ear sides and gave them a curly touch. Though she didn't put on too much make up; just a little amount of power, mascara and lipstick because she wanted to maintain her natural look. She really want to looked good for Sachiko tonight yet she didn't want to look like she overdone it. She took one last glance at the mirror before grabbing her hand bag then straight out the door

After battling Mrs. Fukuzawa's paparazzi mode, Yumi was able to reach the outside of her house were Yoshino waits for her.

"Wow, Yumi-chan you look great." Yoshino gasped, coming up close to Yumi. She blushed at the complement and Yoshino giggled expecting her reaction.

"You look great as well Yoshino-san." Yumi complemented back. Yoshino was absolutely stunning in her yellow cocktail dress and her hair was tied up in a cute ponytail, it was Yumi's first time seeing her friend's hair like that not in braids. "Shall we go?"

Yoshino nodded and started beside Yumi. "Sachiko-sama will surely fall for you when she sees you." Yoshino began. "She might even kiss you." She added playfully. Yumi made a sudden stop with her feet and gave Yoshino a flustered look.

"Yosh-shino, I don't-." Yumi didn't managed as blushed conquered her once again.

"What? I know you want to." She let out a giggle before continuing. "Maybe even more than that…if you know what I mean." Moving her eyebrows suggestively, Yumi only gape at her, in sense that she couldn't come up of anything to say or rather too flustered to even pile a reply.

They drove off towards the destination, with Yoshino's words stuck on her head like a chewed gum. She shrugged to herself that fact that half of what Yoshino said was undeniably embarrassingly true. So here she was, sitting on the passenger sit, picturing the kind of reaction she hope to receive from her dear Sachiko.

'_Oww, I can't wait to see her'. _

After 20 mins. of driving, They've drove into a familiar route that Yumi have come to know by heart. Her heart started to run wild around her chest and her stomach felt like its being tickled from the inside.

Yumi turn to Yoshino who was concentrating on the road ahead with a small tug on her lips, indicating that she's trying to hold her giggle. Yumi sighed and look back on the road ahead, anticipating their stop at a very large gate coming into view.

Just like what she predicted they stopped at a huge gate that automatically opened, leading to a mansion that loomed amidst the flashing light. She glanced on the side where a metal plate was attached on the gate jamb. While reading the words engraved on it, her heart raced ten times faster.

Ogasawara Residence

When they've arrived, Yumi felt her excitement and anxiousness doubled. She wasn't expecting to have this many guest tonight, well this is the Ogasawara's were talking about everyone in the whole city must've known tonight's special gathering. Cars were parked on the drive way that stretches far beyond imaginable; also cars that are just arriving flooded the entrance. She scanned the whole house and the familiar feeling rushed through her. It's like her feet couldn't wait to go in. Yoshino broke her from her tantrum and motioned Yumi for them to enter which Yumi gladly followed. Each step she took adds up to her tension and I tell you every nerve in her body feels the same way.

Yumi suddenly jerked in surprise when Yoshino unexpectedly stopped walking. She turned to look at Yumi as if she forgot something and Yumi looked at her with curiosity. Yoshino smiled before she handed Yumi a glitter coated mask. Putting on her own mask that matches the color of her dress; Yumi mirrored the gesture, remembering that this was actually a masquerade ball.

"Yumi-chan, relax will you." Yoshino suggested with a grin, taking notice of Yumi's fretfulness. "You look great."

"Trying here..." Yumi kneed her hand in hope to mend or at least lessen its trembling.

Yoshino just shook her head and giggle before pulling Yumi by hand. "Gosh, you're shaking hard." Yoshino added when she open the large mahogany door. Yumi only sighed at the obvious as a blinding white light welcomed them.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think?! :)


	2. A night to remember

A/N: Merry Christmas Everyone, here's the final chapter. Enjoy :)

P.S: Not beta read.

* * *

Chapter 2

A night to Remember

The Ogasawara party hall was pack with Gents and ladies. All of them clad in different styles of outfits and their visage concealed with masks that go to as far as covering their eyes for secrecy. Music was playing in the background and pairs were dancing on the center along with it while others are engage in a riveting chat with one another, champagnes occupied their hand. On the side were 3 buffet tables served for the guests and round tables bordered the dance floor.

Yumi could see that the party was in full swing. Waiters and Waitresses who are dress in cute magician outfits travelled thru tables, offering viands and beverages to all the visitants. Everyone seemed to enjoy it, unlike the other parties held by the Ogasawara's which mostly consist of business affair issues; this is more far-fetched and a total tedious-free event. Though there were still few who only attended to talk about their affairs and not the real reason of their invitation.

On the other hand, she didn't come just to observe how the party was going. She also has a purpose of her own and that is to find the only girl that mattered to her the most. Yumi's eyes immediately wondered off hoping to get a glimpse of the person she's been dying to see since yesterday, practically the whole week. Nothing was set on her mind except seeing her dear Onee-sama that she didn't notice Yoshino's attempt to make her notice her until she felt a nudge on her arm with an elbow. Yumi glance at the woman beside her as Yoshino whispered o something to her. Yumi didn't quite catch everything Yoshino had said because the music jumbled with her words and the only thing she heard was. Guy. Standing. Ask. Out. Yumi was unable to decipher what her friend meant. Yumi pretended like she understood it even though she clearly didn't and that's when she heard someone asked. The question directed to her.

"May I offer a beautiful lady such as yourself something to drink?" someone uttered behind Yumi, his voice carried gentleness and masculine.

"Um- thanks for the offer but I'm not thirsty." Yumi declined as she turned towards him. She suddenly felt small the fact that the guy was towering her. She turned to Yoshino who was giving the guy a murderous look.

Though the guy didn't seem to notice Yoshino's death glare because he lowered his gaze to match up Yumi's and continued to flash a toothy smile. "Then may I have the honors of dancing with you instead?" He asked with his eyes still fixed on her as he offered his hand out for Yumi to take.

Yumi didn't hesitate to return his genuine smile with her own and looked at him but then the guy was suddenly shoved out of her sight before she could have the chance to answer.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Oh Yumi-chan didn't your mother ever teach not to talk to strangers?" Another guy appeared yet his voice sounded like he was a she. His mask covered most of his face expect the quarter part of his right jaw to his lips. The offended guy was supposed to retaliate though he was stopped by the combined venomous look from both Yoshino and the mysterious meddler. Yumi didn't recognize who it was until he came close to her and enveloped her into a tight hug.

Yumi shrugged her off her and showered the infiltrating woman with glares. "Woah….hold the glares, I'm just trying to protect you my cute Yumi-chan. You never know what pretty boy plans to do with you. You know how guys can be when their alone with a pretty woman." Sei explained trying to convince her with a feigned expression.

"Thank you Sei-sama but I don't need protection and obviously I'm not in any type of danger….Well not until right now." Yumi said flatly.

"O'contraire, my Yumi-chan, with a hot thing like you wondering around here, lecherous guys are bound to hit on you and I'm just doing my job."Yumi blushed at the word 'hot' Sei used to describe her but quickly shook the thought away.

"The only one lecherous around here is you, Sei-sama." Yumi alleged in the matter of fact.

"Ouch, you wound me. Don't compare me to those idiots. I'm whole lot different from them Yumi-chan."

"O'yeah? In what way?" Yumi challenged.

"Yes, in what way would you be different huh? Sei? Aside from being the perv that you are, what else?" Youko appeared just behind them together with their other friends. "Well Sei?"

"Umm-uhh." Sei made a gesture of rubbing the back of her head and Yumi giggled.

"Yeah I thought so." Youko said bobbing her head.

However, Sei said something that made everyone who heard it gasped.

"Correction babe, I may be a perv but unlike them I don't need to use sweet dillydally words. I'm more of a woman of action, I prefer to prove myself instead of boring my ladies to death. Haven't I prove you that lots of times love? Or do you want me to show you again the magic of Satou Sei." Sei said proudly. Yumi blushed, trying her best not to imagine the type of things this two have gotten into when they're alone.

Youko was all red and her face displayed pure horror plus looking like she really wanted to commit a crime, somehow the Yamayurikai doesn't blame her. Sei should be punished although Yumi doubt that Sei's punishment wouldn't consist of anything on her list to rightfully torture Satou Sei such as poisons and deadly weapons; actually it's the other way around.

Everyone burst out laughing when Youko almost smacked Sei's head off with her famous deadly fist. It's quite a scene and Yumi couldn't picture it any better than this.

Tooru clear his throat over the microphone and all eyes were now on him. Gossips and chitchats ceased as Touru started. "Good evening everyone. I would like to thank you all for joining us tonight. As you all know tonight is a very special night for me and my lovely wife Sayako." Tooru gesture his hands to Sayako as he introduced her, giving his wife his most endearing smile. "Tonight, we are celebrating our wedding anniversary and I want you all to be part of this precious occasion and also I want to take this opportunity to tell you…" Touru drawled his words as she turned to Sayako. "How much you mean to me."

"Sayako, I couldn't have asked for a better wife than you. You made me a better man not only for myself but also to our family. I want to thank you for staying beside me throughout these years, I love you Sayako and I will continue on to love you for the rest of my life." The party hall overwhelm with adoring claps and compliments as the lovely couple exchanged hugs and now standing side by side with one another at a small platform. It was a touching moment for the Ogasawara couple. When the cheers subsided, Tooru continued while gazing straight towards his wife's azure orbs. "And most of all I want to thank you for bestowing me the greatest treasure I could ever cherish throughout my life time. Ladies and gentlemen I would like to present you our most prize possession, my daughter. Ogasawara Sachiko."

Dramatically, the lights went dim and a single spot light focused on the woman standing up the staircase. Once again applause ringed through the air while the guests stood to welcome the dame of the night.

"Onee-sama."

Yumi softly whispered, loving the tingly feeling on her lips brought by those enchanting words. Her heart accelerated to a million miles and her eyes froze directly on the person her heart screamed this whole time. Yumi's eyes reflect longing to be by Sachiko's side. And it was a blazing with desire. She had been keeping herself restraint with the eccentric surge of feeling within her. A feeling only Sachiko can give her. She stared at Sachiko in her best attempt at unblinking serenity. The first time in her life where she never wanted to take her eyes off of something this beautiful.

Perfect

This moment was perfect. That's all what it is. Sachiko looked even more stunning in her cobalt dress that reached down to her knees. Her hair pulled up into a bun just like Yumi's but some hair was left resting on her exposed shoulders. Sachiko began her descend from the stairs looking like a princess. Indeed she is, Yumi agreed in thought. Yumi couldn't understand why but time seemed to stop, it's like everything is in slow motion. All she could see was Sachiko, slowly descending for the stairs with much poise and beauty and the rest was just a big blur. Her cerulean orbs glittered even more from the lights that showered her.

Sachiko made it down to her family's side and shared a loving hug. A short moment was given to her to greet her parents and words were said in a heartfelt expression by the heiress of the Ogasawara fortune. Soon applause erupted across the hall and everyone took their designated sits. However, all the occupant's attentions were once again diverted into the center. In which a group of gents and ladies aligned with their assigned partners and Sachiko was one of them.

Not knowing what's gotten into her. Yumi, as if being towed by a sturdy force led her feet into the dance floor aligning herself to one of the dancers, completely unaware of the stares mustering up towards her.

The Yamayurikai shared glances at Yumi's sudden movements but all end up having smiles on their faces and immediately look to the black heiress as if they were queued. Youko only sigh at her own soeur's sidetracked mind the fact that the girl she's in search for is just a couple strides away from her.

Looking a little inattentive, Sachiko didn't notice Yumi coming up towards the dance floor. In fact instead of focusing on the current situation she is at. Her eyes came to wonder far beyond her position and scan the crowd bordering the dance floor for a certain brunette that she have love and adore. Though her search failed, no sign of Yumi anywhere. A sadden expression skulk Sachiko and Yumi frowned at this sight. Feeling as if she was the one to blame for Sachiko's dismay, Yumi was about to rush to Sachiko's side when a voice interrupted her pursuit.

"And now the broken tango. Take it away." Someone announced through the microphone and all the dancers relaxed into position.

A soothing melody started to play on the background and the dancers stylishly marched towards their partners. Pairs started to disperse, occupying the dance floor. Yumi quickly act and followed their movements with slight uncertainties. A female approached her, taking her by surprise with a mid curtsy, everyone seem to have done the same thing except for her.

Taking the last glance at Sachiko, who's a pair away from her. Yumi then position her hand on the hand of the lady in front of her as the singer started with the lines.

_**I bust the windows of your car**_

Starting with a stylish and slow pace; the dancers circled around the dance floor in both clockwise and counter clockwise motion.

_**After I saw you laying next to her**_

_**I didn't wanna but I took my turn**_

Combining the alternate shift of heads of both partners, sidewise.

_**I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn**_

Although looking a little preoccupied, Sachiko manage to execute a featly twirl out and back with the assist of her partner. Then throwing her left leg up in the air, before winding it down and settling her weight onto her partner as he bend using his knee for support then gentle propping back up and sending Sachiko, whirling onto her next partner.

_**I must admit it help the little bit**_

Sensing the familiar warmth caging her body, Sachiko gazed in delight and whispered "Yumi."

"I got you." Yumi whispered back enjoying the sweet bliss of Sachiko's embrace, though it was short-live with their body acting up amid the rhythm, of the song.

_**To think of how you feel when you saw it**_

With a slow waltz, Sachiko and Yumi aligned their arms on their right as their heads shindig in unison. Briefly pausing, their heads waggled perfectly in sync with the tempo.

_**I didn't know that I had that much dream**_

Sachiko then made an elegant twirl out of Yumi's grasp and bend back with Yumi supporting her nape in the process.

_**But I'm glad you see what happen when**_

Treading behind Sachiko, Yumi took hold of Sachiko's right hand while the other found its place on Sachiko's waist before guiding her forward. Then with their resting left hand winding forward, Sachiko made a step behind before twirling back into their previous position. Resting against Yumi's sleek form.

_**You see you can't just play with people's feelings**_

_**Tell them you love them and don't mean it**_

Allowing Sachiko to saunter forward, Yumi ceased behind, reeling back Sachiko into her arms. Sachiko plump backward as Yumi maintained her arm support. Smiles were shared as Yumi hoist Sachiko back up, enjoying the close contact of their bodies. Gazing at each other with pure love on their eyes. Everyone can see how the two was enjoying their dance, among all the pairs performing alongside them. They didn't falter to admit that their pair up is the one that truly stand out the most.

_**You'll probably say that it was juvenile**_

_**But I think that I deserve to smile**_

Sachiko feignedly pushed Yumi away but Yumi took the opportunity to lift Sachiko up with all the strength that she could gather. Yumi then slowly twirled them both with Sachiko's left leg elongated in the air. Their gaze seemed to have intensified as both sapphire and mocha orbs pierced each other. Sachiko couldn't be more amaze at how good Yumi was; she could easily execute the steps without any difficulties and how she was lifted with ease.

_**B…bu..but no n…not the car**_

Once finally settling down the blunette, they held each other tenderly before separating in either way with their hand still intertwined; Mocha eyes and cerulean orbs then faced once again before they shimmied down their waist.

_**I bust the windows of your car**_

Along with the rest of the dancers, they tangoed; swishing their heads in either side together with the music.

_**You know I did it cause I left my mark**_

Yumi then reposition her leg while her hand encompassed Sachiko's hind as Sachiko briefly arch back then jerked up again.

_**Wrote my initials with the crowbar **_

They both swivel in a gentle motion, their eyes locked on nothing but one another. Both eyes showed contentment and pleasure. But the dance hasn't ended yet. Sachiko bond one leg on Yumi's thigh as she was hauled up again while her other leg positioned in an oblique angle.

_**And then I drove off into the dog**_

Once Yumi had settled her down, Sachiko wheeled up her right leg, stretching it far out behind her as she bend down then smoothly reverting it as she slowly ascend.

_**I bust the windows of your car**_

Sachiko hand rested on Yumi's nape pulling her closer with their face centimeters away, Yumi blushed within the intent gaze and the fact that she could feel Sachiko's warm breath brush on her face. Sachiko broke into a smile and wink at her adorable soeur, making Yumi blush even more. Once again their reverie didn't last as the music cooed on their ears. Sachiko then made a turnabout within Yumi's arm and both of them toddle rearward.

_**I bust the windows of your car**_

Then at the last line, Sachiko leach out of Yumi and return with a proficient twirl, closing it with an astounding back drop. Sachiko then slowly rose, meeting up the gaze of her remarkably exhausted dance partner. Even with their hair slightly disheveled, both girls never fail to look stunning. Sachiko was completely unaware that Yumi has the talent for dancing not until now. The latter didn't even show any flair in waltz but she definitely got Tango down. Yumi never really failed to surprise her.

The party hall roared with howls and cheers and everyone gawked at the dancers who had just finished performing. Among the crowds were the Yamayurikai who all shared the same expression- shock. They didn't expect their friends to be that good in fact those two are better than the best. Though they're shock didn't last long as it was replace by smiles and grins as they watch the two lovebirds escape through the back door hand in hand.

Youko and Sei shared a knowing gaze before they look back to the eloping couple.

"Ohh, I want to see it." Sei played senile. Youko only sigh at her girlfriend uncharacteristic behavior. She feared that another smack on Sei's hardhead may deal a permanent damage.

"Don't spoil their moment."

Sachiko ran through their garden dragging along Yumi by the hand. She smiled inwardly at how Yumi was holding her so tight. She glanced back at her soeur, who was looking at her with absolute curiosity, probably wondering where they were going. To be honest she didn't know as well, the moment she stared at Yumi earlier it felt necessary to be alone with the girl and her running off with Yumi sounded great when she first taught of it. Eventually their long retreat didn't last long when exhaustion finally caught up with them.

Yumi glance at her surrounding with a pounding heart, seeing that they had stop in front of a well lit pond, different species of fishes swam across it and on the middle was a small bridge. The sky was all dark and thousand spot of white lights sparkle upon them while the moon beamed across the night sky. The night air was calm and peaceful apart from the party hall, everything was quiet. Cicadas hymned their symphonic tune as the wind dance along with it.

"Beautiful." Yumi beamed, admiring the small scenery and how the atmosphere felt romantic. Yumi fought hard not to blush at the word as she watched Sachiko in the corner of her eye.

"Yes, really beautiful." Sachiko chimed, looking at Yumi with much adoration.

The blush deepened on Yumi's cheeks as she turned to face Sachiko who was already looking back at her. She averted her gaze back to the pond unable to handle the gaze Sachiko was giving her.

Sachiko smirked and started a conversation, wanting to at least lessen Yumi's anxiousness around her. "How did you learn to dance like that Yumi, you were amazing."

Her heart pounded once again but this time louder. "Ummm I d-don't know Onee-sama, I guess the music just speaks to me."

"Hmmm, I guess we had the same language then." Sachiko said, smiling at Yumi. Yumi returned her own cheeky smile.

Again there was silence in the air, both trying to come up with something to lift the awkward feeling surrounding them.

"You know when I was a kid; I used to imagine this place from a movie scene." Sachiko started. Her eyes looking faraway as if she was trying to remember something.

"What scene Onee-sama?" Yumi asked, curious at what Sachiko has to say.

"You know the scene where a girl got to confess to person she loves and the guy turned out to be inlove with her as well." Sachiko explained, her heart weep with delight and vague grief at the same time. "It's really funny how two people can get so petrified of confessing to someone who is obviously feeling the same way. Talk about dense…but then when I think about it, being rejected by the one who holds your heart can be terrifying to the point where hell is just an understatement."

'_I know what you mean Onee-sama, the thought of you inlove with someone else is definitely worst than hell itself._' Yumi wanted to let out but her mouth said otherwise. "D-do y-you still think of this place like that Onee-sama?" Yumi asked trying not to sound so engrossed. Yet her eyes screamed for affirmation.

Sachiko looked at Yumi and smile. "Sometimes. Yes, I still think of it that way, especially when I think of the person I wanted to confess to." Yumi could definitely see the glow upon Sachiko's eyes. It says it all, the moment she said those words, she could tell that Sachiko felt an undying love for the person who holds her heart. Suddenly, jealously started to mix with her other emotions.

"That person must be really lucky…to be loved by my onee-sama." Yumi express in a matter of fact. Though her voice holds her unsaid despair at the idea of Sachiko being in love with someone else and it pains her just thinking of it.

"You think so Yumi? Do you think that person feels the same way as me?" Sachiko asked with a forlorn expression and looking straight at Yumi, searching for a hint of encouragement from the petite girl and that is what Yumi gave her.

Yumi strained a reassuring smile and match up the gaze. "O-of course onee-sama, he'd be a damn fool not to see your worth." _'Yes, you truly are a one lucky guy Suguru, to have onee-sama loved you this much. I'd trade anything just to be in your place.'_ Yumi bawl in thought, she wasn't sure if it is Suguru that Sachiko loves, there wasn't much of a candidate to think of either. Aside from the Ginko prince, no one has proven themselves worthy of Sachiko and she wasn't even sure if Sachiko has eyes for her own kind let alone be in love with one. Sachiko might despise the male species but that doesn't mean that she like or maybe love someone of the same gender.

Yumi couldn't think straight with the questions popping out of her head. The only thing clear to her was that Suguru and Sachiko have been getting along pretty well lately, for the past week both of them have been hanging out and Suguru has been picking Sachiko up during all those days, like the boyfriend kind of act. Yumi knew it might be something important, involving business deals and stuffs that needed both of their attention-well that's what she hope it all was but Sachiko wasn't sporting the stoic and fed up aura she usually posses when talking to him instead the rather happy, smiling and charming sort of way. Also there seem to have a secrecy going on, it was odd. Which is why Yumi couldn't help but fell into the sea of jealousy that day. The idea of Sachiko falling inlove with her debonair cousin doesn't seem so impossible anymore.

"Yumi, is something wrong?" Sachiko asked, when Yumi didn't respond to her question.

Yumi quickly dismiss Sachiko's question with an affirmative nod and smile. "What was it again that you asked Onee-sama? I didn't catch it." Yumi idly rub the back of her neck when she blushed.

"Are you sure?" She probed making sure Yumi was really alright, when Yumi gave her a nod and smile she shrugged. "Seriously Yumi, you make me worry sometimes."

"I'm sorry, onee-sama." She apologized. "So what was that you ask me?"

"Uhhmm…do you think that I should tell that person how I really feel?"

Yumi felt her heart sink at Sachiko's utmost chuffed expression. She tried to keep up her smile even though she was emotionally hurting. Needless to say, she wanted to support Sachiko's unprofessed love albeit at the reality that she wasn't the love interest. "I-if Onee-sama decides to, t-then I…. would gladly support you although out and if he hurts you, I would personally hunt him down and make him pay for making my Onee-sama cry." Yumi said halfheartedly, she didn't want to be just a friend on the sidelines; she wanted to be the one Sachiko holds dearly but this is how far their relationship could go. She was utterly stuck in the soeur-zone.

Sachiko let out a giggle at Yumi's seriousness and at the same time feeling the surge of happiness within her. She love how Yumi reacted and it definitely overwhelmed her heart. Though happiness isn't the only thing that cope her whole, half of her was still confused and in doubt that this girl in front of her sees her, the way she does. But then her internal-revelry ceased at Yumi's gloomy tone.

"When?" Yumi asked. Secretly hoping it wasn't sooner than she feared but her expectation broke in a matter of seconds.

"If I have the chance then maybe right this instant."

"I-I see. I-I hope K-Kashiwagi-san feels the same way Onee-sama." Yumi forced out, her tears welled up. She immediately turned away, not wanting Sachiko to see her cry.

On the other hand, Sachiko was dumbfounded, looking at Yumi with disbelief. "Suguru?...Yumi? You mus-"

"I-it's okay… O-onee-sama, y-you don't have to worry about anything, I-I'm sure h-he loves you as much as y-you love him." Yumi shuttered, her voice a bit crooked, trying to suppress her tears from shedding.

"But Yumi-." Sachiko was again snag with the opportunity to continue as Yumi immediately cut her off.

"It's okay onee-sama…really." Yumi turned to face Sachiko again and beamed with the best fake smile she could muster. Sachiko wasn't fooled though; after her years of secretly observing Yumi's she knew this side of her soeur that no one else knew. Plus Yumi's facial expression wasn't really discrete, her smile was obviously force out as it quivered couple of times before Yumi turn on her heels and start to walk away. "You stay here onee-sama and I'll go fetch hi-."

Against her characteristics, her patience broke. Sachiko made a swift move with her hand and snatched Yumi's arm, eliciting the girl to turn around and to Yumi's surprise, Sachiko kissed her.

Yumi stood with her eyes, wide in shock. A while ago everything was haywire and now it's like an atomic bomb suddenly detonated and all of her emotions exploded. She wasn't even sure how to respond, like her brain was temporarily immobilized. Should she pull away? Should she return this heavenly sensation of a kiss? Or What? Was this even right? Yumi drowned herself with her own questions but later on her body immediately caught up as her eyes slowly drifted to a close. Her arms automatically reached for Sachiko's nape, pulling the older girl closer. The tears she's been trying to suppress earlier trickled down her cheeks, feeling contented and at the same time happy. She only had dreamed of this moment but now it's all real. Yumi could practically die right now. The delectable lips she had been dreaming about for ages have descended upon her like a pool of hot chocolate, sweet and mouthwatering. All the horrible thoughts of Sachiko being inlove with Suguru disappeared in an instant and were replaced by pure bliss.

Sachiko's heart skipped a beat the moment Yumi started to kiss her back. She almost pulled away when Yumi didn't respond though her heart race when Yumi moved and started returning her kiss with much intensity, it was amazing. Their lips sparked from the touch, like fireworks exploding within them. Sachiko encircled her arms around Yumi's waist pulling her much closer than they all ready are. Both overwhelmed by pleasure within each other's grasps. She could feel Yumi's fast heart beats reverberating against her. She smiled inwardly, fulfillment encased her heart.

The two kissed for sometime and break apart when their lungs screamed for air and then eagerly return to their previous activity, raining each other with kisses. They never thought that kissing can be this addictive. The lightheaded feeling they both experiencing was amazing.

When they finally separated, both of them were breathless, face flushed as they stare at each other for what seemed an eternity. Nothing was in there mind aside from their names that's been called out thousand times during their heated exchange. Sachiko caressed Yumi's cheek, whipping off the last trail of tears from the brunette's eyes. Not a single word could ever describe the feeling she was experiencing right now, it's like achieving you're long life dream, after years of hard work.

The two stayed comfortable within each other's warmth. The cold breeze fanned their body but they couldn't care less.

Suddenly, Sachiko's shoulders began to tremble and stifled giggles cooed Yumi ears as Yumi raise her brows in question as to why and what made her onee-sama laugh for no reason. Is there something on her face? Or did she make ridiculous facial expressions again? Or worse, both.

Yumi leaned back to look at her love. "What's so funny, Onee-sama? Are you laughing at me?" Yumi pouted.

"Oww. Yes." Sachiko answered in between giggles making Yumi pout even more.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering what made you think that I was in love with Suguru."

Yumi fidget at the question, there was a moment of silence before Yumi slowly clarified. "Well you two have been hanging out a quite a lot lately….Him picking you up after school like….your his girlfriend or something. At first I thought that there was just something important that you guys have to take care of and I understand that…really…. but everyday it was still the same, same routine for the past week…I didn't know what else to think Onee-sama." Yumi couldn't help her tears to escape as she continued to explain. "And every time I saw you with him, you look like you're having fun so much that you'd rather spend time with him than me. T-tell me onee-sama don't you want me?" Yumi begged for an answer.

Sachiko could only stand in shame, she vowed to herself that she would never let Yumi get hurt but now she's the one that's greatly hurting Yumi. "Of course I do Yumi, You're the only thing I could ever asked, hope and wished for. I want you so bad that….I'd give up everything just to have you. _I LOVE YOU_ YUMI with every vain in my body." Sachiko expressed as much as she could. "I know my words aren't enough but if you let me, I'll prove it to you Yumi."

Her heart swooned with delight; she searched Sachiko's eyes and what she saw was the glow she wanted to see. Reassurance. "_I love you too_ Onee-sama. So much."

With that said, lips crushed once again, moving in a perfect hymn. They share one passionate kiss before Sachiko held Yumi's hand and guided her in the middle of the small bridge. With the lights illuminating them Sachiko could perfectly make out how truly beautiful and hot Yumi is in her black dress.

Yumi blushed at the way Sachiko was looking at her from head to toe. Like she was being undress on the spot. An impish smirk creased Sachiko's stunning features, causing a searing feeling on Yumi's insides.

Reading exactly what's on Yumi's mind she chuckled to herself before Sachiko dropped her grin and replaced it with a smile and brushed her hand on Yumi cheeks. This is definitely real. Yumi claimed in thought. Loving the heat generating from Sachiko's palm, Yumi kissed it and pressed it back on her cheeks, wanting to it feel more against her.

"Yumi close your eyes." Sachiko commanded softly though it sounded more of a request.

"Ehh? Why Onee-sama?"

"Didn't I tell you that I'll prove myself to you? Now close your eyes." Sachiko ordered again.

This time Yumi didn't hesitate anymore as her eyes comply. Her heart once again started rumbling uncontrollably.

"Don't open them unless I say so. Okay?" Sachiko mention after. Yumi nodded, excitedly anticipating what Sachiko has prepared for her. She could feel the light scuttles of Sachiko's heels slowly fading under her feet but before the faint tracks disappeared…..

"Ohh…one more thing." Yumi involuntarily shiver when she felt warm air cruised her ear and just like that her hackles rose. "…call me Sachiko." Sachiko whispered huskily.

Yumi swallowed hard and her heart started beating like crazy. Her throat suddenly felt dry as she said. "Sa—Sa—Sachiko."

The sound of her own name never sounded so hot before not until Yumi said it. Sachiko giggled before she placed a chaste kiss on Yumi's lips. She softly chuckle when Yumi automatically followed hers, resulting an adorable pout from the brunette.

When Sachiko was about to leave, Yumi fumble to reach the retreating hand and she did. Sachiko turned back with curiosity. She smiled understanding what Yumi's expression meant.

"I'll never leave you Yumi, NEVER."

However, words weren't as strong as the presence of the actual person itself that half of her dread returned in a jolt, few seconds after Sachiko left. Yumi began to twiddle the hem of her dress; it was an effective distraction to her incited eyes. Moments past yet Sachiko haven't return and panic instantaneously stabbed her insides as the thought of the black heiress leaving her. She wanted to open her eyes but Sachiko's words remained to her that she won't open them unless she is told so.

Yumi waited a little bit more, in hope that Sachiko would soon arrive. Though, some time past yet no sign of familiar steps reappeared. She slowly opened her eyes, unable to withstand another second without Sachiko near her. She looked around in search for her love though no indication of the latter anywhere within her eyesight.

Again her trepidation consumed her. Where was Sachiko? Her chest squeeze with pain as the thought of the most horrible thinking attacked her. Did Sachiko leave her? Was this all a joke? No, that couldn't possibly it. Did something bad happen? Has Sachiko been kidnap? No…No… Yumi immediately shook that last thought off. That couldn't possibly happen…..Right? She gathered up all the possible motives there is to use and only one thing blew her mind off- Sachiko's whole clan is actually filthy rich. Anyone who is desperate and derange enough could easily commit a kidnap and ransom especially at an event like this.

Yumi didn't think twice and was about to run back to the party hall to confirmed her notion when a red shot of light emerge thru the night sky. Splattering into huge rays followed by another then another. People started hovering out of the party hall, intrigue by the loud explosions happening just outside the vicinity. Everyone gaped, gasps and howl in amazement at the light show happening above them. Entertained was the best word to describe all their faces, some were so awed that they act like it's their first time seeing a light display.

Amidst their enjoyment, the used to be peaceful air once again roared when another beam of cracking light recur but this time seven simultaneous shots spread across the sky and the words that volume everyone's ovation, stretched far and wide the skyline. Yumi was pretty sure that she dropped dead and come back to life a second later. Her heart vigorously hammered her chest as her eyes never moved an inch at what is written 10000 feet high in red dazzling flare.

FUKUZAWA YUMI, WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?

Yumi become unease when she felt massive gazed, prick holes into her back. Of course why wouldn't they be looking at her? The firework display made them all look at her in mere seconds. Wooing and cheering her on to give her answer. Normally Yumi would be embarrass by all the attention she was receiving but this was definitely encouraging her. Tears once gain pour out of her eyes for the same reason- Happiness. Sachiko certainly deserved a good reward for making her the happiest woman right now.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me?" Yumi flinch at the voice behind her. "But that doesn't matter now. What I really want to ask you is…." Sachiko purposely trailed.

Sachiko motioned Yumi to face her and asked. "Yumi…. Will you be mine?"

With tears glinting on the rims of her eyes, Yumi smiled. Does she have to answer that? Sachiko didn't have to ask, she was already hers from the very beginning. They could even get married right this instant if Sachiko wants her too but they both know that it's too early for that.

As if she was possessed, Yumi leap off her feet right into Sachiko's arms. "Do I really have to answer that?"

"You don't have too but…. I want to hear you say it."

Yumi softly giggle then leaned in until their distance was just centimeters away and deliberately state. "YES, SI, WE, HAI, OO. Sa-chi-ko my love, I'm all yours."

Warm breath brush into Sachiko's lips, in which Yumi smile when Sachiko inched closer to capture her lips.

"I'm guessing that's a yes!" Youko commented with a huge smile on her face as she was swathe by Sei's arms. She couldn't be more proud of her younger soeurs to finally having the guts to face their own feelings for each other.

"Mission accomplished." The rest of the Yamayurikai cheered.

The crowd cheered once more at the new couple standing under the pale moonlight. All of the guests including their friends were sending their congratulations thru hand gestures and silent regards. Even Sachiko's parents showed their own blessing for the matter.

"Your parents knew about this?" Yumi asked a little astound when they broke the kiss.

Sachiko simply nodded. "Of course, everyone knew about it."

"Except for me." Yumi pouted.

"That's the plan." Sachiko told her. "It wouldn't be a surprise anymore if you knew."

Inching closer while her eyes wondered down to Sachiko's lips and whispered. "You're right but I love the outcome of that plan."

"Me too, Yumi, me too." Sachiko said as she embraced Yumi even tighter. "I should really thank Suguru for the job well done."

Yumi tilt her head up to look at Sachiko. "Wait…You and Suguru…this?" Yumi questioned, unable to form her sentence completely. All those day, meeting and hanging out together were all for her? Sachiko's words made sense and it's embarrassing on her part; she acted like a….Yumi blushed for her own feat toward the idea.

Sachiko smile and nodded. "Yes, he came up with whole idea and I simply commence and acted my part."

"How about let's show him our gratitude, together." Yumi offered and smile as big as her lips could stretch. Sachiko smiled in agreement.

"I love you Yumi."

"I love you Sachiko."

They expressed simultaneously. Both of them shared a heartfelt giggle, savoring the warmth generating off each other. It seemed so perfect, like for once in awhile the whole world converged for this moment. It was overwhelming. Tonight is definitely a night to remember.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you guys like it. Cheesy isn't it?O'well:) Share me your beautiful thoughts. Also the dance was taken from step up 3. I'm pretty sure you guys didn't understand it so if you want to see the video just check my profile. Thank you again and HAPPY HOLIDAYS :) Take care and God bless.

CLN24.


End file.
